


13. "Symbiosis"  (Part 1 of 3)

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drama, Virtual Season/Series, Warp 5 Complex Virtual Season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: As a devastating illness sweeps across the Trill homeworld, the civilization’s leaders turn to the Coalition and Doctor Phlox for help while the rest of the Coalition deals with the difficult repercussions surrounding the recent Battle of Hell’s Gate against the Romulans. (NOTE: This is the 13th script in the ongoing "Shadows of War" Virtual, script-based 5th season of Star Trek: Enterprise. While it is not mandatory that you have read the first 12 episodes, it is highly recommended.) The entire "Shadows of War" 5th season - what has been published so far - can be found here: http://fiction.entstcommunity.org/viewseries.php?seriesid=364)NOTE: This is part 1 of a 3 part story arc that will be continued over the next two weeks.Writing of this episode wrapped on December 19, 2005.Check back Friday (August 27) for part 2 of the current story arc -- part of the ongoing 5th season of Star Trek Enterprise.REVIEWS WELCOME!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

**REVIEWS WELCOME!!!**

****NOTE: This is the 13th episode in the ongoing Star Trek Enterprise virtual, script-based 5th season.

Follow this link for the first 12 episodes: http://fiction.entstcommunity.org/viewseries.php?seriesid=364.

 

**STAR TREK: ENTERPRISE**

****"Symbiosis"

**TEASER**

****FADE IN ON:

INT. TRILL - MEDICAL FACILITY - SURGERY - DAY  
A scene of confusion, not at all like the calm and collected Trill doctors weâ€™ve seen before. TABOR, a leading and highly respected joined Trill doctor of some years, is in the room with a contingent of other DOCTORS and NURSES. A sickly JOINED TRILL is brought in and placed on the surgery table.

TABOR  
I need a stabilizing unit over here.

As one of the nurses retrieves the desired equipment...

TABOR  
His isoboramine levels are dangerously low. We need to operate immediately.

NURSE  
Right away, Doctor.

The nurse sets about preparing the proper instruments. Tabor immediately seizes one of them.

TABOR  
There isn't time for that.

Tabor makes an incision just above the naval of the patient. We can see the symbiont inside the Trill host squirm as Tabor finishes the cut.

TABOR  
Retractor.

The nurse hands it to him. Tabor uses it to retract the skin REVEALING --

 

A SYMBIONT  
firmly attached to the inside of its host.

 

RESUME TABOR  
As the nurse hands him a pair of scissors. Tabor uses them to sever the link between host and symbiont. There's an immediate response from both.

TABOR  
Increase the inoprovaline dosage.

The nurse works, but the Trill host continues to convulse. Tabor removes the Symbiont and places it in a containment cell. He moves to work the controls, but the Trill host stops convulsing and a nearby monitor FLAT-LINES.

NURSE  
He's dead.

TABOR  
(concentrating on the Symbiont)  
Help me.

The nurse comes to assist.

NURSE  
The symbiont's body temperature is dropping.

TABOR  
Prepare to administer 30-ccâ€™s of...

The machine the Symbiont is attached to, begins a steady, high-pitched tone. The nurse and Tabor react.

NURSE  
(disbelief)  
It's dead.

 

ON THE SYMBIONT  
Its lifeless body resting in the containment cell.

 

INT. TRILL - SYMBIOSIS COMMISSION - DAY  
The scene is one of deep worry and confusion. LELA DAX, a female in her late 40's, heads the commission. The other six MEMBERS are just as concerned as she is.

COMMISSION MEMBER #1  
How many does this make?

LELA DAX  
Eighty-four so far this month.

COMMISSION MEMBER #2  
Are the doctors any closer to determining the cause of this imbalance?

LELA DAX  
I'm afraid they're just as puzzled as we are.

There's a pregnant beat as they all realize what this means.

COMMISSION MEMBER #2  
Than itâ€™s as we feared. Rejection of the symbiont is becoming more and more common.

COMMISSION MEMBER #1  
The balance between host and symbiont has endured for thousands of years.  
(beat, off PADD)  
At this rate -- if we can't find a cure -- the symbionts will be gone in less than two years.

This is hard for all of them to accept.

LELA DAX  
(resolute)  
We'll find a cure.

COMMISSION MEMBER #2  
Our efforts have only met with failure. We're going to have to look someplace else.  
(beat)  
It's time for a fresh perspective.

OFF Lela, the growing crisis weighing on her shoulders...

FADE OUT.

**END OF TEASER**

**ACT ONE**

****FADE IN:

EXT. STARFLEET COMMAND - DAY (OPTICAL)  
Establishing. For Archer's log, we notice a pronounced undertone to his voice... it's more somber than we're used to.

ARCHER (V.O.)  
Captain's log, December 26, 2159. After nearly a year of battle, the Enterprise has returned home for a much needed refit. The process is also allowing the crew an opportunity to enjoy some R&R.

 

INT. STARFLEET COMMAND - ASSEMBLY HALL - DAY  
The Coalition Council has just adjourned for the day. Several of the Council members have already left, but a few have stayed behind. Through the crowd we find SOVAL and SAMUELS standing with ARCHER.

ARCHER  
I wasn't expecting such a heated debate.

SAMUELS  
Lately, that's all it's been.

SOVAL  
The losses have been the focus of the Council for some time. When we were informed that a large part of the fleet was returning, many of the members believed it was time to return to the matter of unification.

ARCHER  
(concerned)  
I wasn't aware the topic had been suspended.

SAMUELS  
It wasn't something we readily disseminated to the public.

ARCHER  
Still...

SAMUELS  
I share your concerns, Captain. But believe me. Now that we've returned to this topic...  
(indicating Soval)  
...we don't intend to let the Council stray again.

A MAZARITE and an ITHANITE council member walk by in heated debate.

ARCHER  
It appears that consensus is still a ways off.

SOVAL  
The Mazarites and Ithanites are proving difficult. They seem intent on derailing the proceedings.

ARCHER  
If there's anything I can do to help...

Samuels and Soval have different reactions to Archer's offer.

SAMUELS  
Thank you, Captain, but I don't think that's necessary.

SOVAL  
(to Samuels)  
Perhaps we should not dismiss his offer so quickly.  
(to Archer)  
If you were to observe the next session...?

ARCHER  
I'd be happy to.

SAMUELS  
(abrasive)  
If you wish.  
(beat)  
Good day, Gentlemen.

Samuels walks off.

SOVAL  
He is beginning to express the demands of his position.

Archer's silent for a beat as he looks around the Council chamber.

ARCHER  
I've known men like Samuels all my life...  
(he trails off)  
I'll see you at the next session.

Archer EXITS. OFF Soval...

 

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO - EVENING (OPTICAL)  
Establishing the 22nd century skyline.

 

INT. 602 CLUB  
The bar previously seen in "Home." The place is packed with the usual crowd (several off duty Starfleet personnel mixed with civilians.) Everyone's having a good time as REED and TALAH ENTER. Talah attracts several heated stares from the civilians; the Starfleet personnel don't notice her. Reed returns the stares with even eyes.

TALAH  
Are you certain this is wise?

REED  
There's no reason we can't have a drink here.

He leads the way to a table; they take a seat. Before long, a WAITER arrives.

REED  
I'll have a gin and tonic.

The waiter looks at Talah. She's unsure...

TALAH  
(to Reed)  
I am unfamiliar with Human alcoholic beverages.

REED  
(to waiter)  
Make that two.

The waiter leaves. Talah looks around. We notice that some of the civilians have left since Talah's entrance.

TALAH  
Is there some reason we came here?

REED  
I spent a good many of my academy days here.

Talah looks around.

TALAH  
Is this what you meant when you said you would take me "sight seeing"?

REED  
Partly. Since this is your first time to Earth, I thought I'd show you some of the sights.

Talah finds that statement interesting.

The waiter returns with their drinks. Talah takes a sip. She likes it, raises her glass.

TALAH  
To "sight seeing."

Reed laughs slightly before they â€œclinkâ€ glasses and drink.

CUT TO:

 

INT. MADAME CHANG'S  
The busy Chinese restaurant last seen in "Shadows of War."

HOSHI and PHLOX are having dinner with TRAVIS MAYWEATHER. They are halfway through their meals. Phlox has the most food of them all.

MAYWEATHER  
I'd forgotten just how big the Danobulan appetite was.

HOSHI  
You think this is bad, you should have seen him at New Year's.

PHLOX  
In my defense, no one told me non-synthetic alcohol was used in the drinks.

Mayweather looks at Hoshi.

HOSHI  
I thought Trip made an announcement.

MAYWEATHER  
(to Phlox)  
How bad were you?

PHLOX  
(avoiding)  
It wasn't my proudest moment.

HOSHI  
(quick to add)  
Trip and Malcolm had to carry him to his quarters.

Mayweather and Hoshi share a laugh at this.

PHLOX  
I don't see what's so funny about it. Had I attempted to walk I could have suffered severe injuries.

Hoshi decides to change the subject.

HOSHI  
Enough about us. What about you?

MAYWEATHER  
Things are going good.

HOSHI  
I hear you got a job with the Starfleet Corps of Engineers.

MAYWEATHER  
In the developmental department.  
(beat)  
I have to admit, it's fun flying those experimental aircraft.

HOSHI  
Better than flying a starship?

MAYWEATHER  
Some days. But I do miss my time in space.

HOSHI  
Do you think you'll ever come back?

He takes a beat to think.

MAYWEATHER  
Maybe. But right now I'm happy where I am.

HOSHI  
Would that have anything to do with Gannet?

PHLOX  
(gleefully intrigued)  
Oh?!

MAYWEATHER  
How do you know about us?

HOSHI  
I'm a communications officer, remember. If there's one thing I know how to do it's send and receive information.

There's a beat as Phlox and Hoshi wait for Mayweather's answer. Then...

MAYWEATHER  
We've been dating for two years.

HOSHI  
That's great!

MAYWEATHER  
After we reconnected during the Terra Prime scare I realized just how much I missed her.

HOSHI  
Sounds to me like you're in love.

MAYWEATHER  
(after a beat)  
I'm thinking of asking her to marry me.

PHLOX  
That's wonderful news.

MAYWEATHER  
Do you think you could keep it to yourselves?

There's a beat between the three of them. Then...

MAYWEATHER  
So, when do I get to see the rest of the crew?

HOSHI  
We're planning something for the day after tomorrow.

MAYWEATHER  
Why not sooner?

HOSHI  
T'Pol and Trip are on assignment with the Columbia. They won't be back until tomorrow afternoon.

Suddenly, Hoshi is stricken with a sharp, intense pain in her head. She presses on her temples and grimaces.

PHLOX  
What's the matter?

After a second, the pain subsides. Hoshi is concerned but tries to hide it.

HOSHI  
It's nothing. I'm fine.

MAYWEATHER  
You sure?

HOSHI  
Yeah.  
(changing the subject)  
So, about the party...

OFF Hoshi, worried...

 

EXT. SPACE - THE ROMULAN COMMAND SHIP (OPTICAL)  
The Command ship of the Tal Shiar traveling at impulse.

 

INT. ROMULAN - READY ROOM  
JEKRI sits at her desk, SOBOK on the other side. They're in mid-conversation about the recent battle the Empire fought and won against the Coalition.

JEKRI  
Do we have a final damage assessment?

Sobok retrieves a PADD.

SOBOK  
Thirty-eight of our vessels were destroyed, six thousand soldiers killed.  
(looking directly at her)  
All killed for the glory of the Empire and the acquisition of key Coalition territory.

JEKRI  
The Tarod system was of strategic importance to the Coalition.

SOBOK  
They should have known better than to rebuild the Salmon One space station after our first attack.

JEKRI  
(curious)  
What is it they've named this battle?

SOBOK  
The "Battle of Hell's Gate."

JEKRI  
An interesting title.

SOBOK  
According to Terran mythology, hell is the domain of evil.

There's a beat as Sobok considers his next statement.

SOBOK  
Perhaps it's time we launch an all out offensive.

JEKRI  
(likes his enthusiasm)  
In time, Commander. Right now we need to concentrate on protecting our assets.

There's a beat as Sobok registers her comment.

SOBOK  
The spy telescope?

JEKRI  
I received word from our construction teams last night. They're ready to bring the main reactor online.

SOBOK  
(in awe of Romulan ingenuity)  
This telescope will allow us to monitor Coalition ship movements within a thirty light-year radius.

JEKRI  
Which means that nothing they do near our borders will be a secret.

OFF this moment...

 

EXT. STARFLEET COMMAND - DAY (OPTICAL)  
Re-establishing.

 

INT. STARFLEET - ADMIRAL GARDNER'S OFFICE - DAY  
Archer sits with ADMIRAL GARDNER and COMMANDER WILLIAMS. He's in the middle of a debriefing regarding the Battle of Hell's Gate. Gardner reads off a PADD.

GARDNER  
Sixty ships destroyed; eleven thousand officers and ground personnel killed.

ARCHER  
We lost a lot of good people, sir.

WILLIAMS  
According to record, the Enterprise was positioned on the outer edge of the Tarod system.

ARCHER  
That's correct.

GARDNER  
Is there anything you can add to the official report regarding the Romulan invasion?

Archer's taken aback by this question. It wasn't the one he was expecting.

ARCHER  
Not of the ground battle. Enterprise was already under attack by three Romulan Warbirds. Our sensor resolution was limited.

WILLIAMS  
You're saying you recorded nothing of the ground battle?

ARCHER  
Not on sensors. However, two of my officers, Lieutenants Reed and Sato, were part of the Coalition ground force.

WILLIAMS  
Yes, we've already spoken with them.

Archer's confused.

ARCHER  
You'll have to excuse me, but if you've already spoken to my officers, I'm not sure what else I can add.

GARDNER  
The Coalition's lost a strategic star system. More importantly, we've just lost our third major battle in a row.

They're all feeling the strain of the war, Archer the most.

WILLIAMS  
It's been a trying two years. Between this, the Battle of Andoria and the Battle of Proxima Two, it's going to take a miracle for us to come out on top.

A beat.

GARDNER  
We need a new plan...  
(pause)  
...soon.

There's a pause before...

WILLIAMS  
Any information you can provide will help us map out that plan.

OFF Archer, his determination rising...

HARD CUT TO:

 

EXT. SPACE - THE COLUMBIA (OPTICAL)  
at warp.

 

INT. COLUMBIA - CREW QUARTERS  
T'POL is waiting patiently -- or as patiently as possible -- by the door. After a beat...

T'POL  
(to someone o.s.)  
We're late!

 

ANGLE ON THE BATHROOM DOOR --  
As TRIP ENTERS, pulling on his uniform.

TRIP  
I know. I'm coming.

CUT TO:

 

INT. COLUMBIA - CORRIDOR  
Moments later. T'Pol and Trip are on the move. Trip is still adjusting his uniform.

T'POL  
This is the last meeting of the mission and we're late.

TRIP  
We've still got a minute.

T'POL  
I should never have allowed you to talk me into watching that ridiculous movie.

TRIP  
"Night of the Living Dead" is not a ridiculous movie.  
(beat)  
Besides, I'm not the one who was supposed to set the alarm.

They reach the turbolift which, to T'Pol's liking, arrives immediately. They enter the lift and as the door closes...

T'POL  
We'll discuss this later.

The door closes.

 

INT. COLUMBIA - BRIDGE  
HERNANDEZ in command, MADISON and SUPERNUMERARIES man the other stations. Trip and T'Pol ENTER from the turbolift.

HERNANDEZ  
Commander T'Pol. Commander Tucker.

T'POL  
(flustered)  
I apologize for the delay. We had... difficulties this morning.

HERNANDEZ  
(brushing it off)  
Understood.  
(re: her ready room)  
Shall we?

They head for the ready room. But Madison interrupts when his console BEEPS.

MADISON  
Captain, we're being hailed.

HERNANDEZ  
Source?

MADISON  
A ship that just dropped out of warp along our current heading.

HERNANDEZ  
Let's see it.

 

INCLUDE THE VIEWSCREEN (OPTICAL)  
Tabor appears on the screen.

HERNANDEZ  
This is Captain Hernandez of the Coalition starship Columbia. How may we be of assistance?

TABOR  
I'm Doctor Tabor of the Trill Symbiosis Commission. I need your help to save my race.

OFF the reactions of Hernandez, T'Pol, and Trip...

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT ONE**

**ACT TWO**

****FADE IN:

INT. COLUMBIA - SICKBAY  
The Columbia's DOCTOR is looking over Tabor and three other Trills that have come aboard. Hernandez and T'Pol are talking to Tabor.

TABOR  
It's been going on for fifteen months.

T'POL  
I'm not sure I follow.

TABOR  
We're rejecting our symbionts.

HERNANDEZ  
Symbionts?

TABOR  
Each Trill has the capability to host in its body a symbiont. Once joined, the relationship allows for the sharing of memories and experiences until death separates us. This relationship has been part of our culture for thousands of years.   
(beat; with difficulty)  
But the bond between host and symbiont is breaking down. For what reason, our doctors haven't been able to determine.

T'POL  
This relationship... it's vital to your survival?

TABOR  
Some of us canâ€™t live without it.

HERNANDEZ  
There arenâ€™t enough symbionts for your entire population?

TABOR  
No. Only a select few are eligible for joining with the symbionts.  
(beat)  
But once the symbionts are joined they cannot live separately again for any significant amount of time.

T'Pol and Hernandez exchange a look. They can see where this is going and don't feel good about it.

HERNANDEZ  
I'm not sure I understand how we can help?

TABOR  
Our culture has heard about the medical technology of the Coalition -- and the Interspecies Medical Exchange. Iâ€™d like an audience with one of its physicians.

Hernandez and T'Pol consider.

HERNANDEZ  
We're on our way to back to Earth. You're welcome to stay aboard Columbia for the remainder of the trip.

TABOR  
Thank you. That is most kind of you.

Hernandez and T'Pol EXIT. OFF Tabor, happy that they've agreed to help at least this much...

TIME CUT TO:

 

EXT. STARFLEET COMMAND - DAY (OPTICAL)  
Re-establishing.

 

INT. STARFLEET MEDICAL - EXAM ROOM  
Tabor and the three Trills seen previously are sitting on exam tables as Phlox and two N.D. doctors examine them. On the other side of a glass observation wall we see Archer, T'Pol, and Gardner.

PHLOX  
(to Tabor)  
I've reviewed the medical files you brought with you. I must say I'm fascinated by your species.

TABOR  
Most species are.

Phlox picks up another scanner and uses it on Tabor.

PHLOX  
May I ask why you requested the help of IME.

TABOR  
The IME is a highly regarded concept by most Trills. Weâ€™re a species based on unity through difference. Isnâ€™t that what the IME represents?

PHLOX  
I guess you could say that, yes.

Phlox finishes his scan.

PHLOX  
Uh-huh...

TABOR  
(knows what this means)  
The decreased isoboramine levels?

PHLOX  
Yours appear to be at fifty percent of normal.

TABOR  
On Trill, that's considered healthy now.

Phlox sympathizes with the situation, continues his questioning.

PHLOX  
You say you first noticed the decrease in the isoboramine levels fifteen months ago.

TABOR  
(nods in confirmation)  
They've been falling ever since.

PHLOX  
(off scanner)  
You're joined.

TABOR  
Five years. The symbiont's name is Kahn.

PHLOX  
Have you experienced any rejection symptoms?

TABOR  
(difficult to admit)  
Only the first one.

PHLOX  
(catching on)  
The decrease in isoboramine levels.

Tabor nods once more in acknowledgment.

TABOR  
Please, you have to help us. Our own doctors are baffled. We have nowhere else to turn.

Phlox is silent for a moment.

PHLOX  
(beat; comforting)  
We'll get to the bottom of this.

TABOR  
(relieved)  
Thank you.

Phlox glances over his shoulder at Archer.

PHLOX  
If you'll excuse me...

Phlox EXITS to...

 

INT. OBSERVATION ROOM  
Phlox joins Archer, T'Pol, and Gardner.

T'POL  
What have you learned?

PHLOX  
Very little. Certainly nothing that would provide an answer to what's happening to them.

GARDNER  
He said he had another life-form living inside of him.

PHLOX  
A symbiont.

GARDNER  
It's hard to imagine...

T'POL  
On the contrary. Symbiotic relationships are quite common. A virus for example.

Archer looks in at Tabor and the other Trills.

ARCHER  
(to T'Pol)  
You said he told you there aren't enough symbionts for every Trill.

T'POL  
Only a few Trill are eligible for joining with the symbionts.

ARCHER  
If the Trills can survive without the symbionts, why not simply remove them.

PHLOX  
My scans show that once bonded the host and symbiont are one. If the symbiont is removed, both will die unless proper action is taken.

A beat of contemplation.

ARCHER  
(to Phlox)  
Can you help them?

Phlox thinks.

PHLOX  
I believe so, but not here. I'd like to go to Trill to get a better understanding of what it is that's afflicting them.

Archer turns to Gardner.

ARCHER  
With your permission, Admiral, I'd like to take him.

GARDNER  
The refit on Enterprise isn't scheduled to be completed for another three days.

Archer turns to look at Tabor.

ARCHER  
Then we leave in three days.

OFF this moment...

 

EXT. SPACE - SPACEDOCK (OPTICAL)  
The ENTERPRISE undergoing a refit. Several pieces of the hull are missing and we can see several work craft conducting repairs to the outside of the ship.

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - ENGINEERING  
Trip is overseeing the last of the refits to Engineering. Several panels are open and wires lay haphazardly on the floor. Trip is talking to a N.D. crewman.

TRIP  
Tell Rostov that his team has to be done installing the new isolinear chips by 0400 if we're going to meet the new launch time.

The crewman nods and EXITS. As he does, he passes Talah who is carrying a PADD. She walks over to Trip and hands him the PADD.

TALAH  
The new helm specifications you requested.

TRIP  
That was quick.

TALAH  
There is little to do in the way of piloting right now.

Trip laughs.

TRIP  
Guess so.

TALAH  
Is there anything you need?

TRIP  
I think we've got everything pretty much covered.

Talah hesitates to leave. Instead, she looks around Engineering. Trip notices.

TRIP  
(moving to his desk)  
Is there something else?

Talah follows him. Trip begins working on a piece of equipment.

TALAH  
May I ask you something?

TRIP  
Sure.

TALAH  
When did you first realize that you and T'Pol were in a relationship?

This catches Trip completely by surprise. His hand slips and the piece of equipment falls to the floor. The NOISE draws some attention from other crewmembers working nearby. 

TRIP  
(a little flustered)  
What?

Trip quickly picks up the piece of equipment.

TALAH  
A relationship? When did you first realize you were in one with T'Pol?

Trip is shocked that she's asking him. Of all the people he thought she'd open up to he certainly wasn't one of them.

TRIP  
Uh... well...

TALAH  
Do you not know?

TRIP  
No, that's not it.

TALAH  
(realizing)  
Is this an inappropriate subject?

TRIP  
No! Uh... Talah... why are you asking me this?

Talah becomes very uncomfortable.

TALAH  
No reason. Goodbye, Commander.

Talah turns for the door. Trip stops her.

TRIP  
Talah, wait.

She returns to his desk.

TRIP  
(takes a deep breath)  
I guess I first realized that T'Pol and I were in a relationship when she occupied most of my thoughts... when she started to appear in my dreams... when I couldn't wait to spend time with her... when we started sharing things about our past with each other...

There's a beat as Talah thinks about it.

TALAH  
(offering)  
When you took her to places that you frequented when you were younger?

TRIP  
That too.

Talah begins to back away from Trip.

TALAH  
Thank you, Commander.

Talah makes a speedy exit. OFF Trip, getting back to work...

CUT TO:

 

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)  
at warp.

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - CAPTAIN'S MESS  
Archer, T'Pol, and Hoshi are having dinner with Tabor. The meal has just been placed in front of them. T'Pol has a salad while Archer, Hoshi, and Tabor are having pork chops. Tabor is hesitant. Archer sees this.

ARCHER  
Don't worry, Doctor. It won't bite.

Tabor is confused.

HOSHI  
It's called a pork chop. It comes from an Earth animal.

Tabor cuts off a piece and takes a bite. He likes it.

TABOR  
It's quite good.  
(noticing T'Pol's plate)  
You don't like pork chops?

T'POL  
Vulcans are vegetarians.

Archer moves quickly to another subject.

ARCHER  
Phlox tells me you're an accomplished physician.

TABOR  
I'm just a simple doctor. Iâ€™ve always felt that people like you are the ones doing the extraordinary.

ARCHER  
Us?

TABOR  
Fighting the Romulans, preserving the Coalition.

T'Pol and Hoshi look up. Given the past two years this isn't the ideal topic of conversation.

ARCHER  
I only wish we were seeing more success.

TABOR  
Don't be modest, Captain. There must be some satisfaction in destroying those who would just as soon see you dead.

PUSH IN on Hoshi over the following dialogue.

ARCHER'S VOICE  
It's not something I enjoy.

A wash of VOICES begins faintly (people screaming, barking orders, yelling to each other)...

T'POL'S VOICE  
(over the growing voices)

Humans, like Vulcans, do not welcome war. In fact, we try to avoid it at all costs.  
The VOICES overpower the conversation taking place. Suddenly, the screen WHITES OUT and we --

SMASH CUT TO:

 

EXT. BATTLE FIELD - NIGHT (OPTICAL)  
A scene of mass devastation. People in Starfleet uniforms lie dead and wounded. People are yelling to each other, barking orders, screaming in pain. PHASER FIRE rips through the air taking down even more soldiers of the Coalition. MOVE TO: HOSHI. She's part of the battle! She takes a phaser from a dead soldier and FIRES!

SMASH CUT TO:

 

RESUME HOSHI --  
She drops her fork -- which lands on the plate with a loud CLANK. The conversation stops as they all turn their attention to her. The pain she suffered earlier returns and she grabs her temples.

ARCHER  
(concerned)  
Hoshi?

Just as quickly as it began, the pain subsides.

T'POL  
Are you all right, Lieutenant?

HOSHI  
(after a beat)  
Yes... no...  
(stands)  
If you'll excuse me.

Hoshi EXITS. Off Archer and T'Pol, concerned for her well-being...

 

INT. HOSHI'S QUARTERS  
The lights are dimmed as she ENTERS. Her breathing is labored and a light sweat has broken across her brow. Then, the VOICES return -- faintly at first... then growing louder and louder and louder until --

SMASH CUT TO:

 

EXT. BATTLE FIELD - NIGHT (OPTICAL)  
The scene of devastation flashes momentarily in Hoshi's mind.

SMASH CUT TO:

 

RESUME -- HOSHI  
Hoshi grabs her temples as the pain returns once more... this time it's worse. The VOICES are as loud as they can be. She slumps down against her desk, manages to hit the com-panel on her way to the floor.

HOSHI  
Phlox...!

PHLOX'S COM VOICE  
Hoshi? Hoshi?

TIME CUT TO:

 

LATER --  
Minutes have passed. The voices are gone and Hoshi now sits on her bed. Phlox is standing over her with a scanner as Archer ENTERS.

ARCHER  
Hoshi?

HOSHI  
Captain...

PHLOX  
She's suffering from post-traumatic stress.

Archer looks at her.

HOSHI  
The battle on Tarod III.

Archer nods to Phlox for some privacy. Phlox backs away and Archer sits down next to Hoshi.

ARCHER  
I should never have put you in that position.

HOSHI  
It's not your fault, sir.

ARCHER  
Why didn't you tell anyone that you were having trouble coping with what happened?

HOSHI  
(simple)  
I didn't know that I was.

ARCHER  
Hoshi...

HOSHI  
There were seven thousand other survivors from Tarod III. Why am I reacting this way?

ARCHER  
No one can predict how they're going to react to war.

HOSHI  
(her mind/emotions are set on this fact)  
It's me and my emotions. It always has been.

There's a beat. Then...

ARCHER  
I want you to start seeing Phlox for counseling.

Hoshi nods. After another beat, Archer rises and walks to Phlox.

ARCHER  
I want to know if she has another... episode.

PHLOX  
Understood.

Archer EXITS. OFF Hoshi, the pain and emotions of the memories playing across her face...

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE  
T'Pol in command; Reed and Talah at stations. Archer ENTERS.

ARCHER  
Report.

T'POL  
We're at warp four point three with an ETA to Trillius Prime of eighteen point three hours.

The com-station BEEPS. T'Pol works...

T'POL  
You're being hailed by Captain Hernandez.

ARCHER  
On the main viewer.

 

INCLUDE THE VIEWSCREEN (OPTICAL)  
The starfield is replaced with an image of Hernandez. (NOTE: The words in parentheses are the parts that are garbled, distorted, and hard to understand.)

ARCHER  
Captain...?

HERNANDEZ  
I just received the latest intelligence report on Romulan ship movements. Six sightings have been reported in your area within the past (distortion) -eight (distortion)...

The transmission becomes garbled and cuts out.

Archer turns to T'Pol.

T'POL  
The video feed is being jammed.

ARCHER  
(realizing)  
Tactical Alert. Bring the shield grid...

Too late -- WHAM!

 

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)  
The ship traveling along at warp with a DAMAGED ROMULAN WAR-BIRD firing on it!

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE  
Tactical Alert. JOLT! SPARKS FLY!

REED  
Direct hit to the shield generator. Aft shields have failed.

JOLT!

ARCHER  
(to Talah)  
Evasive maneuvers. Take us out of warp.

Talah works her station. JOLT!

T'POL  
Captain! The power output of that Romulan ship is less than half of observed normal readings.

ARCHER  
Is it damaged?

HIT!

REED  
(confirming)  
I'm detected wide-scale hull breaches on seven of the ten decks.

HIT! Archer reaches a decision.

ARCHER  
(to Talah)  
Bring us about.  
(to Reed)  
Prepare to lock a tractor beam onto that ship.

Reed and Talah work. HIT!

REED  
Emitters are charged.

ARCHER  
Do it.

 

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)  
The ENTERPRISE locks a TRACTOR BEAM onto the damaged ROMULAN SHIP.

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

REED  
Tractor beam secure.

ARCHER  
Prepare to--

An ALARM from T'Pol's station.

T'POL  
The ship's autodestruct sequence has been activated.

ARCHER  
(to Reed)  
Disengage the tractor beam.  
(to Talah)  
Get us out of here.

 

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)  
ENTERPRISE cuts the tractor beam and ZOOMS off as the ROMULAN ship EXPLODES!

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

T'POL  
The ship has been destroyed.

The crew reacts -- "why would the Romulans attack in a damaged ship and then destroy themselves".

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT TWO**

**ACT THREE**

****FADE IN:

EXT. TRILL CAPITAL CITY - DAY (OPTICAL)  
Establishing.

 

INT. TRILL - MEDICAL FACILITY - SURGERY - DAY  
Tabor is giving Archer, T'Pol, and Phlox a tour of the medical facility.

TABOR  
As you can see, we have a state-of-art medical facility. We're equipped to deal with any medical emergency... or so we thought.

T'POL  
It is illogical to assume you can plan for every possible contingency.

TABOR  
When you deal with life and death everyday there's no excuse.

ARCHER  
It seems to me you're being rather hard on yourself.

TABOR  
Thirty-three hours after the joining of host and symbiont, the connection is permanent. For us to reverse it means death. You would be "hard on yourself" too if you were in that position.

There's a beat. Then...

LELA DAX (O.S.)  
We're grateful for any help you can offer us.

ADJUST TO REVEAL Lela Dax and Commission Member #1 who have just entered the room. Lela approaches.

LELA DAX (CONTâ€™D)  
My name is Lela Dax, head of the Trill Symbiosis Commission. A pleasure to meet you Captain Archer.

ARCHER  
The pleasure's mine.

Lela is more interested with Phlox.

LELA DAX  
You must be Doctor Phlox.

PHLOX  
I am.

LELA DAX  
The Commission is looking forward to hearing your insights into our... illness.

PHLOX  
I'll need time to review more of your medical files.

LELA DAX  
I'll see that the research lab is made available to you.  
(beat)  
If you'll excuse me, I have work to attend to.

Lela Dax and Commission Member #1 EXIT. Tabor turns to Phlox.

TABOR  
If you'll follow me... there's much to do.

Phlox glances at Archer and then follows Tabor out of the room. OFF Archer and T'Pol...

 

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)  
in orbit of TRILL.

ARCHER (V.O)  
Captain's log, supplemental. While the threat of Romulan attack seems to have diminished, I've order a heightened security alert as well as a full investigation into the puzzling actions of the disabled Romulan ship that attacked us.

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - ARMORY  
Reed works at the main diagnostics board -- running a simulation on Enterprise's defensive capabilities. Talah ENTERS carrying a PADD.

TALAH  
(confused)  
I believe you requested this information.

Reed takes the PADD and glances at it.

REED  
Yes. Thank you.

Reed continues with his work as Talah observes.

TALAH  
You're running a security check.

REED  
Just in case we have another surprise encounter with the Romulans.

There's a beat.

TALAH  
Do you mind if I ask why a helm responsiveness test is necessary for a security check?

REED  
The Captain ordered me to check all essential systems on the ship. Why?

TALAH  
It's the third one I've done this week.

REED  
I apologize for the redundancy.

There's another moment of silence as Reed continues to work.

TALAH  
It occurs to me that I never thanked you.

REED  
For what?

TALAH  
For taking me to the 602 Club.

REED  
It was nothing.

TALAH  
Nevertheless, thank you.

Something on the screen catches Reed's attention.

REED  
(aside)  
You're welcome.  
(intrigued)  
What do you make of this?

Talah examines the diagnostic.

TALAH  
There appears to be a phase variance in the port-forward phase cannon assembly.

REED  
It wasn't there yesterday.

TALAH  
What could be causing it?

REED  
I don't know. Let's go see.

OFF the diagnostic screen, the port-forward phase cannon assembly blinking red...

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - ACCESS TUBE #1  
Reed and Talah make their way through the camped and dimly lit access tube.

REED  
The junction's just up ahead.

They continue to crawl.

TALAH  
I would have assumed that the designers of this vessel would have built access crawlways that were big enough for more than one person.

REED  
They were trying to maximize space, not comfort.

Again silence. Talah makes an attempt at small-talk.

TALAH  
What other places did you visit while you were at the Academy?

REED  
What?

TALAH  
I assume you went to places other than the 602 Club?

REED  
Um...  
(beat)  
I guess I went to the beach a lot.

TALAH  
Did you...  
(aside)  
...what is it called?

REED  
Surf?

TALAH  
Yes. Surf. Did you surf?

REED  
No. I just went to relax.

TALAH  
When I was younger, I used to journey to the surface of Andoria to play in the snow.

Reed finds her behavior rather peculiar. However, his mind is fixated on the problem with the phase cannon assembly. They reach a panel and Reed stops moving.

REED  
Here we are.

He pries the panel off... REVEALING the head of the phase cannon. Reed scans the phase cannon. After a second, the scanner BEEPS.

TALAH  
What is it?

REED  
The phase variance is here... but the cause isn't.

TALAH  
Where is it then?

REED  
(off scanner)  
It's one deck below us.

CUT TO:

 

INT. ACCESS TUBE #2  
Reed and Talah are now crawling through another access tube.

TALAH  
Is there something else you would like to know?

REED  
Know?

TALAH  
About me.

Reed still doesn't know what she's getting at.

REED  
Er... well... what else did you do when you were younger?

Talah is unhappy with the question. Finally she just asks...

TALAH  
Are we in a relationship?

The question catches Reed completely by surprise. He turns quickly to face her --

REED  
What?!

\-- and bumps his head on the conduits running along the ceiling.

REED  
Ow!

TALAH  
Are you okay?

REED  
(rubbing his head)  
Yeah.  
(beat; re: her previous question)  
What?

TALAH  
Are we in a relationship?

Reed shakes off the disorientation and then continues down the access tube.

REED  
Is there some reason why you're asking me this?

This wasn't the response she was expecting.

TALAH  
(hurt)  
It just seems that lately you've been talking to me more about your adolescent years.

REED  
(thinks back on it)  
I suppose I have.

TALAH  
As I understand it, that information is considered intimate in your culture.

He realizes where she's going with this.

REED  
Yes, thatâ€™s true. To me it's just part of getting to know someone.

This stings.

TALAH  
Is that all you're trying to do, get to know me?

REED  
(not catching her inflection)  
It's a normal thing for two people to do.

TALAH  
Then we are not in a relationship.

REED  
I didn't say that.

TALAH  
(more forceful)  
Than what are you saying?

They reach the desired panel and stop. Reed works the covering...

REED  
Iâ€™m saying itâ€™s more like a process -- something the evolves.

Talah is visibly hurt by Reed's avoidance of her question. She opens her mouth to retort, but Reed yanks the panel covering off and their conversation comes to an abrupt end as they see...

 

THEIR P.O.V. --  
Of a black alien device attached to the relays.

 

BACK TO SCENE --  
Reed and Talah forget about the conversation they were having and scan the device.

TALAH  
What is it?

REED  
I don't know.

He works a nearby com-panel.

REED  
Reed to Engineering.

TRIP'S COM VOICE  
Trip.

REED  
I need you to shut down the isolinear relays in access tube G-18.

TRIP'S COM VOICE  
Stand by.

Talah and Reed look at the device.

TALAH  
When's the last time these relays were inspected?

REED  
They should have been inspected during the refit.

The relays are powered down.

TRIP'S COM VOICE  
That oughta do it.

REED  
Acknowledged. Reed out.

Reed reaches in and pulls out the device. Talah takes a more detailed scan.

TALAH  
The scanner doesn't have enough resolution.

REED  
Let's get this to T'Pol.

Reed hands the device to Talah and then replaces the panel covering. As they head off down the access tube...

CUT TO:

 

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)  
in orbit of Trill.

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - SITUATION ROOM  
The device lays on the "pool table" with Archer, T'Pol, Trip, Reed, Hoshi, and Talah standing around it.

T'POL  
I've completed my analysis. It's composed of a solid duranium alloy with dual memory cores.

ARCHER  
Is there anything that would indicate its origin?

T'Pol works a panel and an OKUDAGRAM of the device appears on all the monitors.

T'POL  
The device is powered by a veridium isotope.  
(beat)  
It's Romulan.

ARCHER  
You're certain?

T'POL  
I've confirmed the power signature with all known Romulan energy readings.

TRIP  
Why would the Romulans attack us in a damaged ship, allow us to tractor them, set their auto-destruct, and then transport this device onto the ship?

HOSHI  
Whatever that reason, itâ€™s clear that they wanted this device on Enterprise.

There's a beat as they all consider that.

ARCHER  
(to T'Pol)  
You and Hoshi take it to the Science Lab. I want to know what its function is.

T'POL  
Understood.

ARCHER  
(to Reed)  
I want a security detail posted around the Science Lab until further notice.

REED  
Right away, sir.

ARCHER  
Dismissed.

Everyone except Trip EXITS.

TRIP  
Captain...

ARCHER  
Work with Malcolm. See if you can find a way to enhance our defenses.

Trip nods and EXITS. OFF Archer, his anger toward the Romulans continuing to boil...

CUT TO:

 

INT. TRILL - RESEARCH LAB - NIGHT  
Phlox is reading over several medical files. He's been at this for some time. All the computer consoles display different blocks of information.

TABOR'S VOICE  
(intercom)  
Tabor to Phlox.

Phlox immediately starts looking for the intercom. After a few seconds he sweeps everything off the table and finds the button. He presses it.

PHLOX  
This is Phlox.

TABOR  
I need your assistance in surgery!

PHLOX  
I'm on my way.

Phlox EXITS.

 

INT. TRILL - MEDICAL FACILITY - SURGERY - NIGHT  
Tabor is frantically working over Lela Dax who lies unconscious on the surgery table.

TABOR  
(to N.D. nurse)  
Prepare for emergency surgery.

Phlox ENTERS. He sees Lela and runs over.

PHLOX  
What happened?

TABOR  
We were having a meeting of the Commission and she just collapsed.

Phlox grabs a scanner and moves it over Lela's mid-section. He doesn't like the results.

TABOR  
She's rejecting the symbiont, isn't she?

PHLOX  
Her isoboramine levels have dropped to twenty-three percent.

TABOR  
Than we have to remove the symbiont -- try to stabilize its vital functions once it's been removed from her body.

Phlox remembers something he read in the medical files.

PHLOX  
What about Mak'ala treatment?

TABOR  
(shaking his head)  
That hasn't been performed in over one hundred years.

PHLOX  
But the principal is sound.

TABOR  
That procedure was developed by the Guardians. Only they are supposed to perform it.

PHLOX  
We don't have time to get her to the Guardians. Either we perform the procedure... or both Lela and the Dax symbiont die.

Tabor takes a beat to think. Then...

TABOR  
We'll need large quantities of benzocyatizine.

As they prepare for the operation...

DISSOLVE TO:

 

MONTAGE SEQUENCE (OPTICAL)  
\-- Phlox handing Tabor an alien medical instrument,  
\-- Tabor injecting Lela with benzocyatizine,  
\-- Phlox making an incision just above Lela's naval,  
\-- The DAX symbiont being revealed inside Lela,  
\-- A wide shot of the medical staff assisting in the surgery,  
\-- Phlox closing up Lela...

END MONTAGE & DISSOLVE TO:

 

INT. TRILL - MEDICAL FACILITY - DAWN  
Phlox and Tabor are standing over Lela.

TABOR  
The next twenty-six hours will be critical.

PHLOX  
(off scanner)  
Her isoboramine levels have stabilized at forty-five percent.

Tabor reflects on what theyâ€™re just done.

TABOR  
You may have achieved a miracle, Doctor.

PHLOX  
(smiles and hands him the scanner)  
I should return to my work.

Phlox EXITS. OFF Tabor, examining Lela...

 

INT. ROMULAN - READY ROOM  
Jekri is sitting at her desk when the door CHIMES.

JEKRI  
Enter.

Sobok ENTERS in a hurried panic.

JEKRI  
What is it?

SOBOK  
I've just been made aware of a Romulan vessel inside Coalition territory.

JEKRI  
Explain.

Sobok works a monitor and a series of images depicting Enterprise's battle with the Romulan ship appear. Jekri takes it all in.

JEKRI  
How was this vessel able to elude our intelligence?

SOBOK  
I don't know. However, I am sure of one thing. That vessel was one of ten carrying the prototype storage device.

Jekri stands in fury at this revelation.

JEKRI  
What?!

SOBOK  
That's not all. It appears that this vessel had been listed as "destroyed" following the Battle of Hell's Gate.

Jekri sits, her anger boiling.

JEKRI  
If that device were to fall into enemy hands...

SOBOK  
...we could lose the war.

Sobok nods. OFF Jekri, the rage visible on her face...

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT THREE**

**ACT FOUR**

****FADE IN:

 

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)  
in orbit of Trill.

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - SCIENCE LAB  
T'Pol and Hoshi are hard at work with the Romulan device (they still don't know what it is). From the look on Hoshi's face we can tell that they've been at it for some time. Finally, Hoshi yawns.

 

T'POL  
You're tired, Lieutenant. Get some rest. I'll finish here.

HOSHI  
I wish fatigue were all I was suffering from.

T'Pol understands what she means.

T'POL  
You're stressed.

HOSHI  
That's what Phlox says.

T'POL  
You do not believe him?

HOSHI  
Far be it for me to contradict Phlox, but it doesn't feel like stress.  
(beat)  
It feels like panic. The images don't help either.

T'Pol works a little on the device.

T'POL  
If you'd like, I can teach you some Vulcan calming techniques.

Hoshiâ€™s been thinking about this, but has another idea.

HOSHI  
What about a mind-meld?

T'POL  
(raises an eyebrow)  
You believe that will help your present condition?

HOSHI  
You performed one on me four years ago to help me order my thoughts.

T'POL  
That is only a minor effect of a mind-meld.

HOSHI  
I wouldn't be asking if I thought it wouldn't help.  
(beat; pained at the memory)  
These images are chaotic. I can't make sense of them.  
(pause)  
And I see myself in them. I see myself pick up a weapon and shoot someone.

T'POL  
(the logical explanation)  
You were part of the ground force on Tarod III.

HOSHI  
But that's just it. I was in the main command compound responsible for the dispatch of communiquÃ©s to the field. I never fought anyone.

T'Pol was unaware of this fact. She becomes concerned for Hoshi.

T'POL  
(re: the mind-meld)  
You are aware of the risks involved?

HOSHI  
Yes.

T'Pol thinks for a beat. After considering carefully...

T'POL  
When we have completed our work with the device, I will grant your request.

Hoshi's grateful for T'Pol's understanding.

HOSHI  
Thank you.

As they return to their work...

CUT TO:

 

EXT. TRILL CAPITAL CITY - DAY (OPTICAL)  
Re-establishing.

 

INT. TRILL - RESEARCH LAB - DAY  
Phlox is hard at work when he comes across something interesting. He picks up the piece of paper for a closer read. Then, he moves to a computer monitor and calls up some information. He reads it and then EXITS.

 

INT. TRILL - MEDICAL FACILITY - SURGERY - DAY  
Lela is sitting up on the bed while Tabor examines her.

LELA  
How were you able to correct the imbalance?

TABOR  
The Mak'ala procedure.

Lela reacts favorably to this and the fact that her imbalance has been "corrected". However...

TABOR  
I must tell you that the treatment is only temporary.

Lela takes this in.

LELA  
How long?

TABOR  
Two weeks... maybe three.

As Lela begins to deal with this news, Phlox ENTERS.

LELA  
Ah, Doctor Phlox.

PHLOX  
It's good to see that you're awake.

Tabor can see that Phlox came here for a reason other than to see Lela.

TABOR  
(re: Phlox's research)  
Have you found something?

PHLOX  
I believe I have.

Lela and Tabor react favorably to this news.

PHLOX  
But I had to go outside the medical files to find it.

LELA  
I don't understand.

PHLOX  
When I chronicled this illness I found that it paralleled a rather peculiar occurrence in the botanical realm.

TABOR  
Botanical?

PHLOX  
Over the past two years your botanists have noted a growing depletion in the levels of Zenite found in most of this planet's botanical population.

LELA  
Thatâ€™s correct.

PHLOX  
From what Iâ€™ve been able to gather, the rate of Zenite depletion has held a constant ratio with the increase in symbiont rejection.

TABOR  
How can a common mineral found in plants be responsible for the sudden rejection of the symbionts?

PHLOX  
I believe believe the breakdown of Zenite in your digestive system aides the production of isoboramine.

Lela begins to connect the dots.

LELA  
Decrease the Zenite... decrease the levels of isoboramine.

PHLOX  
Precisely.

Tabor still finds this hard to believe.

TABOR  
But weâ€™ve been studying Zenite for centuries, Doctor. Weâ€™ve never found any correlation between it and isoboramine levels.

PHLOX  
I never said I was certain. I said this was a possibility. We need a way to test my hypothesis.

LELA  
(to Tabor)  
Could you run an experiment?

TABOR  
On what?

LELA  
(isnâ€™t it obvious)  
An un-joined Trill.

Tabor reacts.

PHLOX  
A controlled test would provide us with the answers we need and pose little risk to the patient.

LELA  
(to Tabor)  
How soon can you begin?

Tabor thinks about the experiment.

TABOR  
I need at least an hour to prepare.

LELA  
Get started.  
(to Phlox)  
I'll inform the Commission. Theyâ€™ll want a complete report as soon as possible.

Lela EXITS. OFF Phlox and Tabor as they begin preparing for the experiment...

TIME CUT TO:

 

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)  
in orbit of Trill.

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - READY ROOM  
Archer is reviewing a PADD that Phlox just handed him. Mid-conversation:

PHLOX  
As you can see, the experiment was quite conclusive. The Zenite depletion is the cause for the Trill-symbiont rejection.

But Archer is confused as to what Phlox wants here.

ARCHER  
I'm not sure I understand what you want me to do?

Phlox takes a beat. He can predict what Archer's reaction is going to be.

PHLOX  
I want us to provide them the Zenite they require to correct this problem.

Archer stands. He's uncomfortable with this proposal.

ARCHER  
Phlox... You're asking me to interfere with what could be a natural evolutionary process.

PHLOX  
To my knowledge we've "interfered" with several natural evolutionary processes since this mission began.

ARCHER  
Those were different.

PHLOX  
How so?

ARCHER  
We were only dealing with a segment of the population. We'd be interfering with an entire civilization here.

Phlox has his counter-argument already prepared.

PHLOX  
Are you familiar with the cure for cancer, Captain? More specifically, how your race learned of it?

Archer is fully aware of this.

PHLOX (CONTâ€™D)  
The Vulcan High Command gave it to your physicians one hundred years ago following first contact.

Phlox drives home his point.

PHLOX (CONTâ€™D)  
You asked for the Vulcan's help at a time when cancer was common among your population. They gave you that cure.  
(beat)  
The Trills asked for our help to correct this imbalance and we agreed to give them that help.  
(pause)  
Should we respond to this situation with less compassion than the Vulcans showed Humans?

Archer takes a beat to think. Phlox has made a compelling argument.

ARCHER  
I assume you have a plan.

PHLOX  
There's a planet less than ten light-years from here which contains vast amounts of Zenite. At the very least we could trade for enough of Zenite to complete medical testing here on Trill. If the trial runs are successful, the Trill can set up their own trade network.

A moment of silence. Then, Archer nods in agreement. From this moment...

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE  
Archer and Phlox ENTER from the ready room.

ARCHER  
(to Talah)  
Lieutenant, lay in a course for the planet Ardana. You'll find the coordinates in the database.  
(beat)  
We'll leave orbit in six hours.

TALAH  
Aye, sir.

Archer turns to Phlox.

PHLOX  
I'll contact Tabor and inform him of your decision.

Phlox EXITS. OFF Archer, uncertain...

CUT TO:

 

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)  
The DEBRIS FIELD from the Romulan ship that Enterprise destroyed at the end of Act Two.

 

INT. ROMULAN - BRIDGE  
Jekri in command, Romulan SUPERNUMERARIES as needed. After a beat, Sobok ENTERS -- his face as green as can be.

SOBOK  
(to Jekri)  
The device was not in the debris.

OFF Jekri, her eyes glowing with frustration...

CUT TO:

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - SCIENCE LAB  
T'Pol and Hoshi are working at different consoles when the diagnostic equipment they have the Romulan device hooked up to BEEPS. They turn and read the results. Their reactions tell us that this is huge!

HOSHI  
This can't be right.

They take a second to read further through the analysis.

T'POL  
According to the analysis, this device contains an entire collection of Romulan log entries, transmission frequencies, and military reports for the past eight months.

OFF this moment, the two of them realizing that they've just discovered something that shifts the whole momentum of the war to the Coalition's favor...

FADE OUT.

**SUPER:** TO BE CONTINUED...

**END OF EPISODE.**

 

Check back Friday, August 27th for Part 2 of 3 of the ongoing story!  
 **REVIEWS WELCOMED AND ENCOURAGED!**


End file.
